transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Battle For The Earth
Transformers: Battle For The Earth is an ongoing comic series I made and the fourth installment of the Transformers film trilogy. Synopsis Issue 1 Breakdown and Sunstorm are attacking a military base in the desert. A mystery Decepticon (obviously the new leader) orders them to attract Autobot attention and kill them at all costs. Breakdown orders Sunstorm to blow the base apart. Before Sunstorm can, he is shot in the head and chest by Blurr. Blurr shoots Breakdown's arm and is just about to kill him when Skywarp flies by and shoots missiles at Blurr, killing him. After Skywarp hassles Breakdown over Skywarp cleaning up his mess, Sideswipe goes after Breakdown, who's wound is releasing smoke. Milicons surround Sideswipe, who stabs and rips one's head off. Meanwhile, Breakdown is attacked by Bumblebee. Skywarp is about to kill Bumblebee when Optimus Prime blows him up. Prime, Bumblebee and Sideswipe surround Breakdown. Elsewhere, the mystery Decepticon (MD) on Earth. At the NEST base, Lennox sends Team Snake Eyes to investigate. Meanwhile, the MD meets a Decepticon that has a design simillar to The Twins. It is revealed that Wheelie and Brains are controlling this robot from the inside. When asked for a name, Wheelie is stumped. Brains suggests the name "Bazinga". Wheelie says this name, then realizes what he just said. The MD blasts the robot, and Wheelie and Brains launch out in small escape pods at the last second. Team Snake Eyes (Mirage, Rodimus) show up, but are no match for the MD, and are left mortally wounded. Meanwhile, Breakdown is taking a heavy beating and is rescued by the MD. Later, Ratchet announces that Team Snake Eyes will live while Optimus tells Bumblebee that the MD looks far too familiar. At the Decepticon base, Breakdown has been mercilessly executed by the MD. He orders Cyclonus to finish what Breakdown started, and as Cyclonus leaves, the MD's name (Galvatron) and face (purple version of Sentinel Prime) are revealed. Issue 2 Optimus is helping to clean up Chicago with two squads of Speederbots. A Vehicon appears out of nowhere and kills one of the squads before Optimus shoots him. Cyclonus and the Seekers (Thundercracker, Dirge and Thrust) then slaughter the last squad and hits Prime with a paralyzer bomb. Cyclonus takes the Matrix of Leadership, sucks some of it's power into a test tube and flies out of sight. Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Springer are inspecting a military and find the mangled corpse of a Decepticon, who Springer reveals is Scourge. He explains that they were once good friends before the war, then they became enemies. Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge were traitors and tried to escape in a warship, but Springer threw a spear that went right through his chest. Shockwave then threw a transporter bomb at Scourge, transporting his dead body to anywhere in the universe. Springer and four Bulkbots take the body in a crate while Bumblebee follows, not knowing that Lockdown is hiding in the shadows. He kills a Speederbot and scans his data and shapeshifts into one beforing boarding the jet the Autobots arrived in. At the NEST base, he has reporting to Cyclonus that there has been a change of plan, and Cyclonus must pick him up At the NEST base. He breaks Scourge's body out and ends up blowing his cover by blasting his way out. Bumblebee pursues him with no success, as Cyclonus rescues Lockdown and the body. Later, Bumblebee and Springer report to Optimus what happened, and Optimus realises that Galvatron is still alive and was the Mystery Decepticon that injured Mirage and Rodimus, that Galvatron is now the techical leader of the Decepticons, and Cyclonus taking Matrix energy and Scourge's body means they are bringing him back. The issue ends with Cyclonus loading the energy into a gun and shooting Scourge's body while Galvatron, Lockdown and the Seekers witness. Characters Category:BFTE Category:Fan Fiction